When Bad Gangs Go Good
by HottahSpots
Summary: Ellie's gang is offered a forth a million dollars to break into a local military base, she doesn't have the stomach to say no and gets her and her friends caught up in more than she bargained for. Finished
1. Insane job offers

Disclaimer; I don't own StarGate or any of its characters; I do however own the characters I made up for this.  
  
Author's note; all text in parentheses ( ) is just my random commenting. Some are worth reading others just aren't.  
  
Ellie sat down in one of the few swirly (word told me "swirly" isn't a word. I think Microsoft should include slang and words like "swirly" in their dictionary) chairs around a large circular table. A number of the familiar faces sat before her, but one she didn't know. An older man, he looked middle aged and kind of like a business man. Usually the gang's meeting were members only.  
  
She looked over at Adam a look of question in her eye. Adam, the leader of their inner city gang, adverted his eyes as the rest of the gang entered. She checked the knife sheathed against her calf, it helped to wear loose clothing when it comes to ones own safety. The man motioned for the doors to be locked and took a seat next to Adam. The room quieted immediately.  
  
"He has a job for us, and will pay quite highly if we succeed." Adam explained and many of the confused looks diminished.  
  
"Why is he in the meeting then? Why didn't he just tell you the job and you tell us? The police have been trying to catch us for months and who knows maybe he's a spy. The job is probably going to get us all caught and the money is just the bait .We all agreed that we trust know one but each other." Ryan stood up.  
  
"Ryan sit down, lets hear what he has to say then we can slit his throat if necessary." Ellie added from her seat, and Ryan sat down mouth twitching. He would have continued, but he knew better than to mess with Ellie.  
  
"I need just one of you to break into a military base, do it successfully and the gang gets to split one forth a million between all of you." The man's spoke quick and to the point.  
  
"A military base, are you nuts!" Ryan gasped "They have P40's and M16's and you want one middle city teenager with maybe a small shot gun and a knife to break in!" He stopped when he caught Ellie's eye.  
  
"What do you want from the military base, I presume you don't just want one of us to break in just to see if we can." Ellie ventured.  
  
"Actually yes, you're right," The man answered. He then pulled out a picture of some sort of cross between a "z"-ed snake and a gun (a zecnetel, I don't think I spelled that right, Jack calls it a Zap-gun. You know what I'm talking about, but remember Ellie doesn't). "This is what I want, just one you should be able to find one with the rest of the weapons kept in the base. Then get out alive bring it to me and the half a million is yours."  
  
"I'll do it," Ellie volunteered. "You got a map of the base? And when do you want it by?"  
  
"Have you gone insane!?!" Ryan barked.  
  
"Yes," He said pulling out a thick pile of papers, then handing it to her. "No I haven't gone insane, and there's no maps of level 28," Ellie answered Ryan first.  
  
"There's too much security to visit level 28 so it would be suicide to go there. I figured why bother wasting paper for a level you won't be visiting. I'll come back here in one week to make an exchange, the object for one forth a million." He then picked up the briefcase he had brought with him and left.  
  
"Ellie you're not seriously going to do this, are you?" Adam asked seriously concerned.  
  
"I need the cash; I live in a ghetto in Colorado." Ellie brushed the blond hair out of her face, rolled the papers up and left.  
  
"She's got a point, it is pretty sad." Ryan sighed. 


	2. Can't these jobs ever be easy

Ellie followed the map to the place in the fence which was shortest and pulled on her gloves. She carefully climbed over and ran straight for the cover of the trees. Each tree was on the detailed maps and was easy to follow to the hatch which would be her ticket in.  
  
She had spent every free moment planning this out; everyday straight on to strategize. Every detail had to be planned from what to wear how to what was necessary and how to lie if caught or even seen.  
  
Ellie carefully twisted the open the hatch exactly as indicted on then map. Slipping into the long dark hole, grabbed the ladder and began to climb down. The climb took quite a while and when she finally reached the bottom a large metal door.  
  
"Scheiße (German for shit, shy-sta),"she cursed the door wasn't on any of the maps. "I didn't bring anything to pick this kind of door."  
  
She carefully shifted through her pockets to find anything that would serve as a make shift pick. Finding a pencil, paperclip and some duck tape. Putting the pick together and trying the lock.  
  
"Dang, it always works in the movies," she cursed as it didn't work.  
  
Sitting down to think she looked and cursed when she realized that she could have just undone the bolt. Ellie stood up undid the bolt, and continued with her plan. Stepping out into the corridor she headed for the elevator. She had chosen that elevator, one because it was close and two because it was rarely used. An elevator is a bad place to be with someone else. They might start asking question; like what you're doing in a military base that you're not supposed to be in or anywhere near.  
  
Pressing the button to go to fifteenth floor she relaxed for a split second till the elevator stopped. Stepping out with confidence so anyone she ran into would think she knew what she was doing and that she was supposed to be there. Ellie had memorized the path that she had to take knowing that a girl carrying a bunch of paper would be really odd.  
  
'Yes, empty,' Ellie celebrated silently in her head as she opened the door to the armory. She searched for one of the things that the man had requested, and searched.  
  
"Nooo," Ellie cursed dropping her face into her hands. "None why aren't there any"  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is she?" The man asked as the whole gang was there except Ellie. "She always does this kind of job the morning before the exchange. She'll be here any moment now." Adam reassured the man.  
  
"You mean she always delays like this, what is she scared. I'll give her a reason to be scared if she doesn't show," The man threatened he was quivering.  
  
"No she just doesn't like having to have to hold on to the merchandise. You never know who's watching you when you're alone in your room." Adam defended Ellie.  
  
"He's right, but it's not the police you have to worry about it's your parents." Ryan agreed. "She better get here quick," The man muttered.  
  
* * * Ellie sat for only a second thinking of what to do next, then got up and went quickly back to her elevator. She stopped for a second before she hit the button to go back up to her way out. Her mind strayed to the 28th level. Her finger moved and the next thing she knew was that the elevator had stopped on the 28th level.  
  
Stepping out of the elevator she spotted it. A tall dark bald man had it attached to his belt. Just then she lost all hope, he was at least three times as big as she was when it came to muscle. Then a sliver of hope crept into her mind. Her speed, Ellie was one of the fastest students in her school and community.  
  
She shadowed him for one hallway strategizing; then made her move. Carefully maneuvering her hand until she got a firm grip on the object she presumed was a weapon, lifted it from its resting place, and got ready to run.  
  
"What the heck?" A second younger white man had just walked up (Jonas).  
  
The first turned around just as Ellie began to run and nearly grabbed her, while the second pulled out another weapon identical to the one glue to Ellie's sweaty hand and shot once. Ellie went face first into the ground unconscious. The first walked over to her and tried to pry the weapon from her but couldn't loosen her grip. 


	3. Getting caught super sucks

Author's note: I did the best I could to keep SG1 in character, but I'm not exactly the best at that. If you have suggestions please e-mail me at nwe_cheerchick@yahoo.com it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Ellie sat up with a jerk finding herself in some kind of prison cell, the weapon still in her hands. She stood up and walked over to the look out the little window of the door.  
  
"Damn, armed guards," Ellie cursed her bad luck. A new face popped in front of the window. "Ack!"  
  
The door opened and a brown haired man with grey around the edges walked in along with the two from before, and a blonde women. Ellie sat down on the bed the women sat down on the chair in front of the desk, the men remained standing. The dark bald man easily pried the weapon from her hand then moved back behind the other two.  
  
"What were you doing trying to steal a zat gun? Especially from Teal'c," The youngest of the men asked (Jonas).  
  
Ellie yawned and rolled her eyes even the top interrogator of local police department couldn't get anything out of her. There was no chance the Air Force was going to ether. The less you say the less people get into trouble was her motto.  
  
"Told you being nice wasn't going to get you anywhere, Jonas." The graying man gloated. "She's a teenager, being nice gets you know where with teenagers."  
  
"She can't be a teenager; she made it all the way to level 28 without being detected. Local teenagers don't have the skills to just break into the SGC." The blonde commented.  
  
"I have to agree with Major Carter," The bald man added. "A regular child could not have stolen my zecnetel (that's what Teal'c calls it, okay. Once again I don't think I spelled it right). Jonas was the one who noticed her."  
  
Ellie chuckled to herself, she figured that would they would argue for a while before they realized that she was there. These were just regular people. Regular Air Force officers that weren't going to get anything out of her. She found the regular arguments resourceful this time to learn each of there first names, she could use this to seriously annoy them later. It was time for the cutie act.  
  
"I didn't mean to trip," Ellie sniffed burying her face in her hands like she was crying. She looked up to see if it gotten the effect she wanted; it had. All four of them had turned to stare at her. Ellie smirked behind her hands.  
  
"What do you mean trip? I watched you the whole time, you didn't trip." Jonas interrupted Ellie mid sob inconveniently.  
  
"Have you four come up with why a teenager was wandering around in the SGC?" An older man walked in (General Hammond).  
  
"Nothing yet sir," Answered Major Samantha Carter. "And we don't think that she's a teenager General"  
  
"You think, you're my best team and you think. I don't care how old she is I want to know what she was doing here. I want to know whether we have a security breach or not." The general seemed pretty annoyed.  
  
"I*sniff* got lost and found a hatch *sniffle* and got curious and went *sniff, sniff* down it. Then *sniffle* I found an elevator and decided to explore cause *sniff* I didn't see anyone. *sniff, sniff* Then I saw Teal'c and I followed him *sniffle* I tripped on my shoe lace *sniff sniffle*. Then Jonas shot me with that thing and I can't describe what it felt like and that's, I mean sniff, sniff sniffle, really unnerving. Then I woke up here and they walked in and began to argue." Ellie finished with full tears and hyperventilation crying.  
  
"Liar," Colonel Jack O'Neal muttered quite loudly.  
  
"The crying was a nice touch," Jonas agreed.  
  
Ellie sat wide eyed, she had fooled older lie detectors and all of them had seen straight through her performance.  
  
"Don't worry you're not losing you're touch. It was very convincing" Jonas commented.  
  
"True, you're quite the actor but there's no way you could have just been strolling past the SGC, and decided to explore." Carter added in her usual scientific way.  
  
"I take it you're pretty sure this isn't a security breach." The General guessed.  
  
"Yes sir," Carter answered.  
  
The general left and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Jonas asked her holding up a zat gun.  
  
"I didn't till you shot me with it," Ellie snapped. "Now I know it's some sort of gun, but I don't know of any guns that look like that or that shot like that ."  
  
"It's a new kind of technology that the Air Force has, and we only have a few of them." Carter explained.  
  
"That would explain why that man wanted one. Opps!" Ellie clutched her mouth with both hands. She had never let anything slip before. Who were these people?  
  
"What guy?" Jonas asked.  
  
Ellie shook her head, and kept her hands over her mouth. 'The less said the less people get in trouble' she repeated over and over in her mind. There were twenty or so teens that had been at that meeting. She just couldn't risk speaking, she'd already said too much.  
  
"What?" Jack asked really confused.  
  
"Huh?" Ellie looked up.  
  
"You were muttering to yourself something along the lines of 'the less said the less people get in trouble'. Or something like that." Carter explained.  
  
"Scheiße!" Ellie cursed.  
  
"Shit," said Jack.  
  
"What?" Jonas asked.  
  
"It means shit in German." Ellie explained.  
  
Jonas sat there thinking for a second then realized something and 'oh'ed.  
  
"What planet are you from?" Ellie rolled her eyes.  
  
"," Jonas answered.  
  
Ellie stared at him for a moment as if he were insane. Normal people don't answer when they're asked what planet they're from. This guy clearly wasn't normal.  
  
"Okay.. This is very important, what did the man look like? If he asked you to break into the SGC, he's in trouble not you." Carter was acting very nice, clearly trying to squeeze a little extra information out of her.  
  
"Liar," Ellie snapped.  
  
"How much is he paying you?" Jack asked her.  
  
"Enough," Ellie replied she didn't feel like doing the math (I didn't feel like doing the math).  
  
"How much is enough" Jonas asked.  
  
"Roughly 12 thousand,"  
  
"12 thousand!!" Major Carter exclaimed.  
  
"I knew she wasn't just doing it for perks." O'Neal gloated to no one unparticular.  
  
"At least, it depends what kind of bargaining mood I'm in with Adam when I make the exchange. Which isn't going to happen now," Ellie glared at Jonas.  
  
"At least? So the man's name was Adam." Jack figured.  
  
"No! Adam is the name of my.friend...who's...going to make the exchange." Ellie bluffed not wanting to get Adam or any of the others in trouble  
  
"Sure," said O'Neal  
  
"No seriously I don't know the man's name. He never said it. Probably to protect his own ass if I got caught, jerk." Ellie mumbled the last part.  
  
"You tell us what we need to catch the guy, and he will never know you talked and if he finds out, don't worry we have the best witness protection program available." Jack told her.  
  
"I'm not worried about him finding out I talked, he doesn't seem like the guy who'd come after the one he wants to hurt. It's my friends I'm worried about. And anyway the Air Force doesn't have a witness protection program." Ellie replied.  
  
"We don't need a witness protection program we have something better," O'Neal retorted.  
  
"Promise?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Promise," all four chorused together. 


	4. What the heck is that

"She never showed!" The man barked as everyone left.  
  
"If she never shows that means she got caught and if she got caught then I'm really sorry. Ellie rarely gets caught, give her a break." Adam defended Ellie.  
  
"Her getting caught is even worse than her just not showing," The man's anger was rising.  
  
"If you're saying that Ellie's going to talk, think again 'cause Ellie never talks. She'd rather be tortured than talk. She knows that if she talks there's a lot more people that are going to get in trouble than just you and her." Adam  
  
"If she wants to talk or not these people are going to get the information out of her,"  
  
"If there's so much at stake then why'd you come to us and not a professional?"  
  
"I didn't make the decision; I'm working for someone else," said the man as he picked up his cell phone.  
  
He talked for a few moments explaining that Ellie hadn't shown up and that Adam figured that she had been caught and then began to listen intently. He grabbed Adam's arm as Adam began to leave indicating that he wanted Adam to stay.  
  
"I want to show you something." The man said as he hung up his cell phone, "this way." He led Adam out and around the building to a small alley where a van waited for them. Once there two men hopped out of the van and pulled Adam in.  
  
* * *  
  
Ellie told them almost the whole story, 'accidentally' leaving out important details such as she volunteered to do it, there were a lot more than four (she couldn't leave out Ryan's lovely commentary) people at the meeting, Adam's only purpose wasn't to just to make the exchange, she'd been told not to go the 28th level and that the amount of money was a quarter of a million instead of 25 thousand. There was enough truth in it so that they only played a game of twenty questions.  
  
"I don't really understand, what you meant by you don't need a witness protection program." Ellie asked Jack.  
  
"If we have to use it then, we'll tell you," he explained.  
  
Ellie growled; (yes growled, not just grrr-ed but actually growled. Some people growl instead of grrr-ing, such as myself. It does start to hurt your throat after a while though) she hated being left in the dark. How are you supposed know things if know no will tell you. They pretty much hadn't told her anything except that if the zat guns were released to the public the number of missing people would double, but they wouldn't tell her why.  
  
Since they wouldn't tell her anything she had taken to annoying them. Her favorite to annoy was Colonel Jack O'Neal. This was what she was doing at the moment. He usually reacted which made it four times as much fun.  
  
He had started to ignore her and just eat his fruit loops. This made it no fun so she resorted to annoyance phase two; speaking Russian, or more formally known to the public as poking someone till they A. give up and pay attention to you or B. start yelling at you to stop. Both prove equally fun.  
  
Jack did nether, he started poking her back.  
  
"No ones ever started poking me back." She stared at him.  
  
"You've never poked me before." Jack replied. "Why don't you go bug someone else?"  
  
"Cause you're the most fun to annoy and I have a few more questions. Why don't Jonas and Teal'c have ranks like you and Sam?"  
  
"They're really squirrels in disguise," Jack replied between bites.  
  
"Thank you," Ellie replied sarcastically. "I'm going to go ask someone who'll answer my questions seriously."  
  
With that she left to go find Carter, Jonas and, or Teal'c. After an hour of wandering the halls of the SGC, O'Neal was supposed to be accompanying her; she wandered back to level 28. 'Might as well see what I'm not supposed to see' she thought with a smile to herself. Suddenly a loud beeping noise and a red flashing light went off, causing her to scream quite loudly.  
  
"Unauthorized warm hole, all personal on stand by," came over the intercom.  
  
Everyone around Ellie went hurriedly past her. She smirked and followed them. Eventually some went up a flight of stairs and other went into a large room. In the center, of the large room, was a giant stone circle standing up right with what appeared to be water in it.  
  
"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, stand down" came over the intercom.  
  
The armed soldiers dropped their weapons, but stayed where they were. After a second two people walked through the big circle water thing. One a young women wearing a particularly slutty outfit (Anise), the other an older man who was balding, they walked forward slowly.  
  
Sam came running down, straight past Ellie without noticing her.  
  
"Dad!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around the man.  
  
A second later the rest of SG1 came down stopping when they noticed Ellie. Hammond glared at O'Neal, and motioned towards Ellie. She smiled and winked.  
  
"What's that," Ellie asked motioning towards the Star Gate.  
  
"That would be our witness protection program," Jack replied. 


	5. And they are

Author's note; I was listening to random j-pop (Japanese pop music) and German metal when I wrote this, so any completely weird references are because I was under the influence of my utterly bizarre music. Which I would recommend, it's really good.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call it a witness, protection program. I'd call it a big circular water thing." Ellie retorted to Jack's incomplete answer.  
  
They all looked at General Hammond who then nodded. He seemed burdened by Ellie's presence.  
  
"It's a star gate," Jonas answered for Jack.  
  
"Which does what?"  
  
"It allows you to travel to planets millions of miles away." Sam explained walking up.  
  
"And that gun thing, came from one of those other planets," Ellie filled in the gaps. Carter nodded.  
  
"Which is why you don't wan' the public to have them, 'cause they'd ask where you got them, and eventually they'd get to the bottom of your little program." Ellie ranted. Then turned to the two Tok'ra "who are they?"  
  
"This is my father, Jacob Carter, and Selmak. And this is Anise and Freya." Carter introduced them.  
  
Ellie looked between the two and alternated holding up one and two finger, with a very confused look on her face. Holding up four fingers on one hand and two on the other she said, "That was four names and I only see two people."  
  
"Long story," Jack told her.  
  
"I'm sure we have plenty of time," Ellie retorted.  
  
"Actually we don't," Anise or Freya replied. "We have business to attend to."  
  
Ellie glared at Anise or Freya, she wasn't really sure. She felt very confused and wanted to know more about this 'star gate'. She wasn't even sure if it was true or not. She kind of hoped it was a dream almost. Being held a prisoner in a top secret Air Force base was exciting, weird, depressing, restricting, worrying, confusing, and most of all cool, all at once.  
  
Anise/Freya ignored Ellie's glare and followed General Hammond. Everyone one else was allowed to follow but Ellie and Jonas. Jonas was just assigned to watch over Ellie, because of Colonel O'Neal's incompetence.  
  
"You and Teal'c aren't in the Air Force, are you?" Ellie asked as they walked.  
  
"No, we're not," Jonas answered.  
  
"You're a.."  
  
"Jonas and Ellie please report to the debriefing (I didn't know what it was called) room," the intercom came on.  
  
Jonas led Ellie back the way they came, and up to the debriefing. When they got there everyone sat around a large oval table deep in conversation. Anise/Freya turned to stare at Ellie with disbelief.  
  
"This is the child who broke into the Tau'ri's base." Asked Anise/Freya, her voice was very different than before, it almost sounded like it didn't belong to her but at the same time did.  
  
"Yes, she was paid to do it," Hammond replied.  
  
"By who?" Anise/Freya asked.  
  
"We're still trying to figure that out." Carter answered.  
  
"You think she knows the boy who appeared next to our chappa'ai in the clothing that Tau'ri children wear?" Anise/Freya asked.  
  
"It's possible," replied Jonas.  
  
"Then we will take her with us," Jacob Carter/Selmak decided.  
  
"Excuse I'm in the room, "Ellie informed them. "I'm not going anywhere till I know where it is that I'm going."  
  
"We'll go with her," Carter suggested.  
  
"Alright," Hammond agreed.  
  
"I still don't know where I'm going!" Ellie growled.  
  
"How would you like to give the star gate a try?" Jonas asked her. 


	6. What are you doing here?

"I don't think I want to do this," Ellie whined as she walked with Jonas up to the star gate. Jonas had been given permanent Ellie duty, seeing as how he managed to keep one eye on her at all time.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine," Jonas attempted to reassure her.  
  
"I'm not even sure whether it exists yet. I really don't want to go through it." Ellie whimpered.  
  
"Where's the sense of adventure that got you into the SGC?" he asked.  
  
"I was getting a quarter of a million for that, which makes the situation very different."  
  
"If you say so," Jonas said pushing her into the simmering water like substance.  
  
Ellie clamped her eyes shut for a split second, then opened them slowly to admire her surroundings. It was like going through a tunnel. Pushed out the other side of the star gate, Ellie lost her balance, falling straight on her face getting a mouth full of sand. She was pulled up back to her feet by Teal'c, to find herself in a very large dessert.  
  
"This way," Anise/Freya indicated for them to follow her.  
  
They followed her, a while till she stopped next to a younger man who seemed to serve as some sort of landmark. Everyone else seemed to know what was going on. Gathering in close, five or so giant metal like rings came up around her. She didn't have time to count she was to busy suppressing an 'eek' of surprise.  
  
A second later the rings retracted, and she was in some sort of tunnel system, where the walls were made of some sort of crystal. Everyone was dressed like ether Anise/Freya or Jacob/Selmak. Though more like Jacob/Selmak (This is probably really annoying, the both names thing, but I use it to illustrate how confusing this all is to Ellie, cause it hasn't been explained to her yet. As soon as it's explained I'll use Jacob when he's talking and Selmak when he's talking, same with Anise/Freya and any other Tok'ra I might or will make up)  
  
Ellie followed Anise/Freya and Jacob/Selmak (have you noticed that a lot of Tok'ra and Jaffa's names end in 'c or 'k) through the tunnels taking a large amount of turns, she knew she would never be able to find her way around this place by herself. They finally arrived at their destination, removed the shield surrounding the door and waiting for Ellie to go first. Ellie walked forward in her more normal confidence.  
  
"Ellie!!!" Ryan yelled wrapping his arms around his close friend (friend, not girl friend, Ellie likes Adam and everyone but Adam knows this) embracing her in a tight hug.  
  
"Hey Ryan," Ellie giggled prying her body from his superior grip.  
  
"They get ya too?" Ryan asked as the other walked in.  
  
"Not quite, the guys in the Air Force base caught me. That one to be exact," Ellie explained pointing to Jonas. Ryan saluted Jonas for catching Ellie in the act which was next to impossible.  
  
"So the nomad (nomadic herder) look a likes work for the Air Force,"  
  
"No, I think it's more like an alliance," Ellie suggested.  
  
"Ya sure?" Ryan asked Ellie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure,"  
  
"What am I doing here (how did I get here)?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"I was with Adam and the others at the meeting, then you didn't show and we gave up waiting so we left. Adam stayed after to talk to that guy. I waited for him, after he didn't come out, I left and I started to walk home when I saw Adam pulled into a black van got eye contact with the dude, and then I woke up in here."  
  
"Black van?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"NID sir," Carter suggested.  
  
"Most likely," Jonas added.  
  
"NID?" Ellie asked. "Another secret that you don't have time to explain."  
  
"The NID are a very powerful government agency that are above the law, they don't think that StarGate program is doing everything it can to protect Earth." Carter explained.  
  
"St..ar...ga..te..? Is that what it sounds like?" Ryan asked, then pleaded. "Please tell me I'm in some kind of cult's prison place."  
  
"We aren't a cult," Selmak/Jacob (the one that goes first is the one that is talking, for on anyway) informed Ryan.  
  
"Will you stop with the freaky voice," Ellie snapped, really annoyed with it. "I think we should explain to whole gou'ld and StarGate story to them now," Jonas recommended.  
  
"I agree," Ellie responded full heartedly. 


	7. NikoKelas

Adam sat dazed with a horrible headache and in total darkness. Wondering honestly where he was, he remembered the black van. He remembered them blind folding him, and then felt a needle ripping the flesh just below his shoulder. He couldn't remember anything after that. The blind fold remained on over his eyes. Nether no his hands or feet were bond but he was too disoriented to go anywhere.  
  
His arm was grabbed and he was quickly pulled to his feet. The sudden jolt to his feet caused him to nearly black out. Hardly able to stand, he staggered then fell with a thud to the ground. There was arguing near him but he couldn't make sense of it. He could barely make sense of his thoughts. He didn't care what they were saying he was too tired, another needle pierced his muscle.  
  
* * *  
  
"That's just creepy, sharing your body with a little snake." Ellie shuddered.  
  
"Many find it repulsive."  
  
"Did we not discuss that scaring to shit out of Ellie is not okay!" Ellie snapped at Niko-host/Kelas-symbiote (the host not the Symbiote is the little brother of Martouf, and 3 times cuter than his big brother) the Tok'ra guard who had been assigned to Ryan. He had scared Ellie multiple times and each time getting the same lecture, but now she was just resorting to yelling.  
  
"Yes, we have discussed the issue," Niko (yeah so I'm going to put which one is talking) replied.  
  
"Then why do you keep doing it?" Ellie asked trying to calm down.  
  
"I do not do it intentionally,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"I have reason to believe that you do not think that I am speaking the truth. I do not understand why you use that tone of voice when you lie,"  
  
"It's called sarcasm hun, and you don't have to understand."  
  
Niko/Kelas (it took me forever to come up with a name for the Symbiote that I liked) nodded his head, clearly having a heated discussion with himself. It was clear that he hadn't had much experience with Tau'ri teens before. Ellie was pretty sure that the only Tau'ri that Niko/Kelas had met were those from the SGC.  
  
"Well it looks like we can go," Sam said walking in.  
  
Niko/Kelas nodded and offered the door following them out. When he ran into Jacob/Selmak, then asked Jacob/Selmak something in a low whisper.  
  
Jacob/Selmak broke out into a rich laugh.  
  
"I'll have to ask Colonel O'Neal and General Hammond. Selmak thinks it would probably be okay," Jacob said between laughs.  
  
Jacob/Selmak and Niko/Kelas turned down a different hallway, while Ellie and the others headed towards the room with the rings where they met up with O'Neal, Teal'c and Jonas.  
  
"Okay," Jack said standing up. "Let's go."  
  
Gathering in the designated spot, the rings activated and then landed on the surface. Ellie and the other started their walk towards the gate when the rings reactivated and Jocab/Selmak and Niko/Kelas appeared.  
  
"The Council has decided that since the boy ended up on our planet that the Tok'ra should have a representative in the investigation," Jacob informed them. "Niko and Kelas will serve as that representative."  
  
"Great," Jack muttered as Niko/Kelas walked over.  
  
"Sarcasm," Niko asked Ellie.  
  
"Yup,"  
  
Jack lead them back to the stargate and Sam dialed them home. While Ellie Jonas and Niko tried to convince Ellie that the stargate was safe. Ryan thought it was the collest thing he had ever seen. When the stargate activated Sam sent IDC and Ryan was the first one through followed by O'Neal and Sam.  
  
"Come on Ellie," Jonas begged her.  
  
"When Hell freezes over!"  
  
"There is little reason to fear the stargate." Teal'c said. The turned to Jonas, "I believe that if O'Neal were here he would order us to force her through."  
  
"Yeah probably,"  
  
With that Teal'c picked her up and carried her through the stargate.  
  
Author's Note: Please review I'm dying to know what you think. Reviewing lets me know that you're reading and you want to know what happens next. If you want to give sujestions go ahead. If I use them I will defenately give you credit for them. 


	8. Owwie

"Shit!" Ellie cursed interrupting Sam in the middle of a theory.  
  
"What?" Jonas asked her.  
  
"I told my mom I'd be back by noon."  
  
"So," said Jack.  
  
"Its way past noon," Ellie rolled her eyes. "Shit, I was supposed to watch my niece. She's probably worried beyond return. My mom, not my niece, I'm dead. She's going to ground me till the next millennium."  
  
"We'll have someone give you a ride back to your house and they'll inform your mom that you are needed for the investigation." General Hammond told Ellie to calm her down.  
  
"Cool, can Jonas do it?"  
  
"I don't know how to drive."  
  
"Oh, Jack you can drive can't you?"  
  
"General, please no!"  
  
"Colonel I don't see why not."  
  
"And Jonas can come too?" Ellie asked slipping out of her cursing mood.  
  
"Yes Jonas may go as well."  
  
"Goodie," Jack muttered his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Jack, Ellie, and Jonas Headed out of the base and to Jack's red truck where, Jack drove (of course), Ellie sat in the middle, and Jonas took shot gun. It took them about 15 minutes to get to Ellie's house. When they finally arrived all three headed up the stairs to Ellie's apartment.  
  
Knocking a few times no one answered and Ellie suggested that she climb around back and then unlock the door from the inside (Ellie's apartment is the last and there's a long ledge leading to her bedroom window ).  
  
"Are you nuts," Jack snapped.  
  
"I've done it plenty of times,"  
  
"That ledge is a good six feet away,"  
  
"So,"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and gave up. Arguing with Ellie wasn't worth his time. To Jack's surprise Ellie easily made the jump and followed the ledge around the corner and out of his view.  
  
Ellie slid over to her window and attempted to pry it open. It was locked shut! She always left it a sliver open in case she had to get in. pulling the dagger off her calf she slipped it in to unlock the lever that held her window shut. With in seconds the window popped open and Ellie repositioned herself to climb in. Pushing the blinds out of the way she saw a tall man wearing all black coming at her. Staring her right in the eye he pushed her back wards off the ledge.  
  
Ellie clutched her dagger as she fell blindly to the ground wishing she had stayed in bed that morning. Landing lower back first into onto the gravel, Ellie let out an ear piercing scream.  
  
Jack and Jonas stood waiting Ellie to open the door, when they heard a loud thud followed by a scream. Looking at each other they jumped from where they were and ran towards the back of the building.  
  
Ellie held her kept her eyes shut tight and as the ringing in her bones seemed like it would never end. A strong grasp tightened around her arm and quickly pulled her to her feat. There was arguing in the background but she couldn't understand it. Her head ached too much to comprehend human speech. Her dagger was yanked from she sweat covered hands.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly as she was being dragged, she didn't know where yet, knowing the pain that would follow. Looking at the man pulling her along she realized he wasn't Jonas or Jack. She screamed again and fought with what little effort she was capable of. Gun shots followed her feat fell out from under her and the man continued to drag her along with one arm, while firing a gun with the other.  
  
Offering what little resistance Ellie could manage she slipped one foot behind the man's knee whacking it as hard as she could. He tripped, and the gun went flying from his hand. A momentary loosen of his grip and she slipped away. Running as quickly as she could away, the man began to yell but Ellie didn't have time to think. With in a second she tackled and a quick knock to her head and she was out cold.  
  
Jack watched, still firing his gun, as Ellie slipped away from her captor only to be recaptured a moment later and knocked unconscious. Reloading his small shot gun and began firing another round as he ran forward at the apposing force. Taking out men more quickly from a closer distance he moved in Jonas covering him still he saw a black van pull up and Ellie thrown inside. Jack knew he couldn't do anything more as the rest of the men got in the van and drove away. 


	9. I don't really want to die

AN: The following events are all by different peoples perspectives, there a little out of order.  
  
Ellie straightened (review) up extremely disorientated. Her hands were tied behind the uncomfortable chair in which she sat. Head aching from the bruise she had received from trying to escape and her wrists were raw from the rope. She moaned people really shouldn't blindfold their prisoners.  
  
"Who's there!" Adam's voice asked from very close by. He couldn't have been more (review) than a few feet away.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Ellie? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Not really sure,"  
  
"Ah, how far did you get before they caught you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Air Force,"  
  
"Oh, artifact in my hand and running,"  
  
"Why who else caught you?"  
  
"I'm not going to dignify that with a response,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Ellie could here a door opening within a few meters of her. Sighing she hoped her captors would (review) take the blindfold off. Footsteps' approaching someone from behind her started untying the knot and her wish was their command.  
  
"Ha," Ellie proclaimed light flooding to her eyes causing her to flinch slightly.  
  
Sight returning she glanced around the room taking in her surroundings. Adam was only about 3 feet away in a similar position to her. They were in the middle of some sort of apartment, about (review) a good 10 feet away from the door. 3 thugs in business suits stood before her. One of which looked terrible similar to the jerk who had pushed her out of the window.  
  
"How much did you tell them?" One of the thugs asked very politely.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Inability to corporate is never good for you're friend's health." He said motioning to Adam.  
  
"Was that a threat?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Thought so," (author notices the gel pens on her desk, stares at them for a moment then laughs (review) evilly and begins tattooing her arm, The realizes the reader is staring at her funny, "Sorry I'll get back to the story now,")  
  
"Boss," Someone whined from behind Ellie.  
  
"What?" The one who had been speaking with Ellie asked.  
  
"I think the Air Force is down in the parking lot,"  
  
"WHAT?" The Boss asked running to the side of the room behind Ellie.  
  
"Holy shit!" The leader cursed. "He's right!"  
  
Ellie could hear people catching things and she assumed that someone was passing out guns. The blindfold went back on, and a cold burst of wind surrounded her. Someone must (review) have opened the window.  
  
"We have hostages, try anything and they're dead," The leader yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Ellie's whole body tightened as a gun pressed against her temple in warning.  
  
Jack stood down below a pretty banged up apartment building where a man was holding Ellie (review) hostage three floors up. He could hear the men on the other side of the building bargaining for Ellie's safety, but that wasn't his job.  
  
Jack looked up at the old rusty fire escape and jumped. He just barely made the lowest rung. Feat dangling he started pulling himself up. Once he (review) made it to the platform he motioned for the rest of SG1 to follow.  
  
Niko/Kelas had had to stoop so low as to beg Hammond to allow him to leave the base. Kelas hadn't approved, but Niko had insisted. After a long heated debate they were finally allowed to leave when Hammond had heard the news of Ellie's capture. So here they were in the middle of Tau'ri city where two young Tau'ri were being held captive by there own kind.  
  
Jacob had told them of the Tau'ri's habit of attacking each other. Jacob had compared them to the Gauld, same race but one always wanting dominance. Jacob said that sometimes the people were forced to fight even when they didn't want to, like the jaffa, he called it a draft.  
  
Kelas found it amusing that to such similar races were such great enemies. One would think they would be allies.  
  
Niko, however didn't share Kelas's view on the issue. Niko didn't really know what to think the just knew that, that didn't make sense. Kelas made fun of Niko for it.  
  
Niko's thought process stopped as he heard gunshots go off in the room where Ellie was being held. Everyone around him froze; everyone held their breath and waited.  
  
Jonas followed the rest of sg1 up the stairs towards the room where Ellie was being held. He felt responsible for her capture, while Jack had been running forward trying to help her, he had been hanging back trying to save his own ass. He was so stupid, no wonder everyone loved Jack, he never thought about the insane things he did. He just did them, and seemed to live through it.  
  
Jack was lead them to the door, where Jonas got his gun ready as Teal'c busted open the door.  
  
Adam sat gun pressed against his temple causing quite the headache. He didn't know anyone would cause such a panic over him and Ellie. Sure the gang was probably looking for them but like they could get these people so up tight. It almost seemed like the cops where out there they sounded a lot more professional then the local cops. He knew all the local cops on first name basis he had ended up there so many times. These were not the local cops.  
  
Adam heard a door open, and he felt a sharp pain fill his head as he blacked out.  
  
AN: Did it work it the subliminal (reviews) work, do you have a sudden urge to review yet? 


	10. Yeah, Bad

AN: Sorry that it's taken so long to post chapter 9+10 I haven't been able to access ff.net for a while, now that I can again I'll be finishing up this fic.  
  
Ellie froze a gun shot went off not far from her. The gun pressed against her own temple pinched the skin on the side of her skull. There was an unnerving silence that followed. She sat hoping for someone to say something; sitting in darkness was no place to be when a gun shot goes off.  
  
"No one move, or the girl dies." The silence was broken by the voice of one of her captors. Ellie had an unnerving feeling that she was the girl they were to referring to.  
  
"We've got you completely surrounded there's no reason to shoot anyone," Jack's calm voice replied to the threat.  
  
"Yeah, that's true you have us surrounded but we have a hostage,"  
  
Ellie froze, 'a hostage' that's singular. Adam was there hostage too wasn't he, or else they'd freed him. Ellie couldn't bring herself to think about the other option. It was just too possible, the gun shot, the singular hostage. No, it couldn't be, Adam can't die, he's been invincible ever since they were kids. Always helping her out of the gutter, protecting her, maybe he was a little bit slow but still very brave. Adam was then and even now, unbeatable and invincible.  
  
If Adam was dead she wasn't going to let them kill her, no she was going to get revenge. Slipping her leg behind the chair, she yanked it forward and twisted her body. The result wasn't exactly what planned, but she went with it. Lying on the floor she pushed off the ground and rammed into the one of her captors. A gun shot went off and a bullet rammed into her moving side.  
  
Ellie heard more gun shots it was clear that her sudden chair rampage had given SG1 time to act on her surprised captors. Finding her wound wasn't hard; all she had to do was follow the pain. The bullet wasn't deep but it still could be fatal. Cupping her finger she reached into her side and attempted to pull out the bullet. This of course was as easy as it seemed.  
  
"Ellie, just stop, you're going to just hurt yourself more," Jack told her.  
  
"Let me see that," Sam insisted easily pushing aside Ellie's objections.  
  
The last thing Ellie remembered was one of them removing the blind fold and Teal'c picking her up. Unfortunately she was in too much pain to open her eyes.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ellie woke up wishing that she hadn't. She didn't really care what she had to do, just as long as the pain stopped. Then she remembered Adam and it wasn't hard to sit up at all.  
  
"Where's Adam? Is he okay?" Ellie could have whipped out a lot more questions but the pain over took her.  
  
"Slow down there kid," Jack stood there by her bed.  
  
"Owwie," was the only reply Ellie could manage.  
  
"Fraiser will be back in a minute with something for the pain."  
  
Ellie nodded. There wasn't much more that she could do. Lying back down, she looked around. She was in a hospital bed, what a shocker. There was a window to her right which meant that she was in a real hospital not the SCG. Ellie turned right as a female doctor walked in.  
  
"She needs something for the pain doc." O'Neal informed the doctor for Ellie.  
  
"Alright," the doctor nodded and pulled a syringe out and filled it with some kind of pain medicine. Injecting Ellie with the pain killer, Ellie was disappointed when the pain didn't go away immediately. The doctor checker her vitals then whispered something to Jack and then left.  
  
"He's not doing so well," Jack said.  
  
"Huh?" Ellie replied now feeling the effects of the drug.  
  
"Adam,"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"When we opened the door, the gunman watching him, panicked and shot his gun. Luckily for Adam he wasn't aiming and only got shoulder. Unfortunately, a major artery was hit and he lost a lot of blood. He's not doing so hot right now."  
  
Ellie stared in shock. She had subconsciously been positive that Adam was dead; at least this was some what of an improvement. Or maybe it wasn't, maybe he was going to die any way. She wished that she hadn't been shot so she could go see him.  
  
"Will he die?" The question had meant to have been bold, but ended up just above a whisper.  
  
"We don't know yet,"  
  
Ellie nodded when the door burst in. Ellie mother trotted in immediately wrapping Ellie in a huge hug.  
  
"Off," Ellie gasped for breath.  
  
"You must be Ellie's mom," Jack said to the women.  
  
"Yes, and who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neal,"  
  
"You're one of the Air Force officers responsible for saving her,"  
  
"Yeah, now that someone is here with her, I need to go check on her friend."  
  
"No, Jack don't leave me alone with her,"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the Explanations you and the main character have been dieing to have  
  
The men that hired Ellie were little no ones who just wanted a zat gun. They really didn't have any money at all and had no intention of paying Ellie's gang. Really they were just a bunch of college students and one of their older brothers who got a hold of a really fast internet connection (and learned how to use it) and a couple of pistols. They did everything they could to make it look like they were part of more Major Corporation.  
  
Adam and Ellie both lived and had trouble taking jobs from random people they didn't no. Oh and no one really knows how Ryan ended up on another planet.  
  
I'm going to leave the explanation at that cuz I might do a second story with these characters and might regret writing something here later.  
  
Later  
  
-Kawaii Julie Sama 


End file.
